Love Is
by Velace
Summary: Swan Queen related drabbles inspired by random dialogue that enters my head while procrastinating.
1. Sometimes a tease

**Author Note: **Some of you may or may not know that I sometimes come up with random bits of dialogue and post them on tumblr... because I'm lame. Anyway, the conversation found in here is one such post and I wanted to turn it into a scene so.. Here's some plotless, vaguely smuttish and completely procrastination encouraged nonsense.

* * *

**Sometimes a tease.**

"I can't believe you turned me into you," Emma says, slipping into the shirt she had found draped across the doorknob, of all places. She was still having trouble with the fake memories Regina had given her even though its been about three years, little bits and pieces crop up at weird times and for some reason, one involving the way she dressed back in New York popped into her head when she stood from the floor.

She watches as Regina hums with satisfaction and stretches before rising on her elbows, eyes hooded while giving Emma the once over as she teases, "Well you had to get your class from somewhere, dear."

"Okay, rude." Emma states with a pointed look before she tries her hand at fixing her tie.

She's at it for all of thirty seconds before Regina rolls her eyes and stands, slapping her hands out of the way and doing it for her as a thought of her own pops into her head, recalling the man Emma had introduced when she first reappeared in Storybrooke. "Honestly, what on earth possessed you to date him? I'm fairly certain I included some heavy indicators in those memories that you did not swing that way."

"I'm not gay, Regina and no amount of pornographic voodoo is going to make me change my mind." As soon as the words leave her mouth, Emma knows she's in trouble. She couldn't have said anything even remotely more ridiculous, though in her defense her brain is still a little fuzzy and when Regina's hand finds its way inside her pants, she doesn't even pretend to be surprised as her eyes almost roll into the back of her head.

"Okay, that might," she groans and Regina smirks as she pushes down on the bundle of nerves, knowing how sensitive she still is.

A whine escapes the back of Emma's throat and she swallows before admonishing, "Stop it, you'll ruin my suit."

But Regina doesn't heed her and the finger slides between Emma's folds, dipping inside the wet warmth as Regina leans in. "You mean the suit you're wearing to marry your girlfriend of 4 years in because you're not gay?" she questions, her voice taking on that all too familiar silky purr that Emma _knows _means she's aroused, knowledge that turns her legs to jelly and causes an ache between her legs every single damn time, an ache that is only made worse when the hand pulls out of her pants and Regina moans as she sucks the moisture from her fingers.

Despite her mind, body and heart all being in agreement about christening the remaining surfaces within the room, Emma knows someone is bound to come searching for them eventually. "Yes, that suit. Now put the dress on before my mother finds us and has a heart attack."

Regina gives another roll of her eyes before pecking Emma on the lips and pulling away with a, "Yes dear," as she moves over to her wedding dress.


	2. Sometimes an asshole

**Author Note: **The idea was originally like.. the first three pieces of dialogue and then it spiralled out of control, I guess.

* * *

**Sometimes an asshole.**

"Miss Swan!" Comes a screech from across the room and Emma's eyes widen at the sight of the woman barreling towards her, the images of her imminent demise flashing before her eyes.

"I'm too young to die," Emma exclaims, backing away as Regina closes in on her. She doesn't know why the brunette is in the midst of a hulk rage but there is no way she's about to stand there and be violently murdered, knowing in the back of her mind that if Regina really did want to kill her, there is very little Emma could do to stop her considering-

_Evil Queen, Magic, the fact you would allow her to do whatever she pleases just to make her happy._

Yes, considering that.

Regina sneers, "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you."

Emma shakes her head, rather emphatically to show that no, she actually wouldn't despite being scared shitless. "I really wouldn't," she assures before letting out an oomph as her back collides with the wall she had somehow forgotten was behind her.

"In that case-" Regina closes the distance between them, roughly grabbing the blonde by the chin and leaning in as she says, "-change of plans. I was going to simply yell at you for a few hours but it is such a lovely time of year for a dismembering."

With a significant lack of options and the stubborn will to survive - at least until someone fills her in on why her death is necessary, Emma surges forward and claims the brunette's mouth, surprising Regina enough to lessen the hold on her face and slipping out from between her and the wall before she has time to recover.

"Why you little.." Regina spins in place, hand darting for the nearest object which she throws in the direction of the blonde who releases an unladylike squeak and manages to duck in the nick of time as the cute little ornament of a pig dressed in a police officer's uniform flies overhead.

"Darling, sugar, honey sweetness, love of my life," Emma fires off every term of endearment she can think of while avoiding projectiles, ducking the latest object being thrown at her head and unable to tell what it was considering her wife throws like Babe fucking Ruth. "Tell me what I did and I'll fix it!"

"What you did," Regina growls as she advances once more. "Is tell your stupid, idiotic, insipid, moronic-"

"My mother," Emma interrupts what would have been an extremely extensive list of insults involving her mother's intelligence, knowing there isn't a single person in Storybrooke Regina still despises quite like Snow White. "Whatever I told my mother, I will un-tell her."

Despite still seething, Regina had halted in the middle of the room and Emma takes the chance to come out from behind the couch. "I will take back what I said and spend the rest of my life making it up to you," she says as she moves in, cupping the brunette's face with the palms of her hands and sliding the pads of her thumbs across a bottom lip while Regina continues to glare, a small, and entirely adorable, pout forming.

"I don't want that insufferable troll helping to plan our daughter's birthday."

Emma snorts, then quickly bites her tongue to stop herself from laughing as Regina's nostrils flare in response. Sometimes- Okay pretty much all the time, when her mother is talking to her, Emma has a tendency to tune her out and agree to things she probably shouldn't, and wouldn't, if she were paying attention.

When she's positive she won't burst into a fit of giggles, she breathes deeply and says,"I don't know what mid-ring, seventh circle demon from hell possessed her in order for her to come up with the idea that you'd be interested in planning it with her but I'm sorry for unknowingly agreeing to that and I will talk to her, I promise."

* * *

The next time they see Snow White, they're entering the diner with their three year old who is engrossed in the silly faces Emma is pulling and Regina nudges her wife in the ribs with her elbow, inclining her head towards the booth where her mother sits as she holds out her arms.

With a sigh and roll of her eyes, Emma passes their daughter to her and wanders off, sliding in opposite her mother without so much as a how do you do. "Mar- Sn- Mom," she stumbles over the words and the light that had entered Snow's eyes at the sight of her visibly dims.

"Oh no, what did you do? Do you need somewhere to stay again? You really need to stop upsetting Regina, honey, you know she has a temper."

Emma blinks, mouth gaping stupidly for an entirely too long a time before her face scrunches with offense and the words flow from her lips like vomit, "I didn't upset her, _you _upset her and she got mad at me because of it. Why the hell did you ask me if you could plan Sarah's birthday party? You know that shit is all Regina's to deal with."

"Because you don't listen to me, so I knew you'd agree without realising it," Snow tilts her head and smiles sweetly at her daughter.

"Yes well, I take it back." Emma slides out of the booth and makes the mistake of looking at her mother who suddenly appears to be on the verge of tears, guilt pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"I see you've done as you said."

Of course, that would be the exact moment Regina saunters over, Emma thinks as she notes the amusement in her voice and, with a turn of her head, clear as day on her face while she watches Snow White's lower lip tremble with the effort to not throw a tantrum any toddler would be proud of.

Then, flicking a stray strand of hair from her face, Regina stares straight at her wife, smirk plastered across her lips as she speaks to the pixie-headed moron. "Emma has an atrocious sense of humour, Snow. You're more than welcome to assist in planning your granddaughter's birthday, feel free drop by the house this afternoon."

Not waiting for a reply, Regina walks back over to the counter and gathers their orders before making her way to the exit, mother and daughter staring after her as both of their mouths and eyes are wide with surprise.

When Emma manages to pick her jaw up off the floor, she glances at her mother who still seems in a state of shock, shakes her head and chases after the brunette. "What the hell, Regina?"

"Consider that payback for falling asleep on me the other night," she calls over her shoulder, the grin on her face almost painful as she hears the faintly mumbled curses that follow.


	3. A constant distraction

**Author Note: **The muse wandered off mid-scene for Surrender and left me with this so.. enjoy?

* * *

Releasing a sigh in exasperation, Regina drops her pen down to her desk and glares across the room to where her wife sits, distracting her from doing her job as per usual. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."

"I'm incredibly attractive," Emma offers without a moment of hesitation and continues to tap her own pen against the coffee table while squinting at the report in front of her. Even after all these years, she still couldn't make sense of her father's writing.

With a scoff, Regina stands and wanders over to the mantle where she keeps a decanter of cider, muttering as she goes, "I think you meant to say annoying, you're incredibly annoying."

"Not to mention I do that thing that you like with my tongue." Emma looks up then and wags her eyebrows, ignoring Regina's eye roll as she mimics her wife's words from many years earlier, "_Continue to do that, Miss Swan and I just might keep you."_

"I haven't called you that in the bedroom for more than six years now," Regina replies with a dismissive wave, pouring them each a glass and placing Emma's beside her work before she returns to her seat.

"No, you said that after our second date." Emma tilts her head and after a moment, narrows her eyes as she remembers a very specific part of that day and says, "You still haven't replaced those jeans, by the way."

"I've bought you dozens of clothes, more even, since then."

Emma makes a disgusted sound in the back of her throat at the reminder of just what kind of clothes her wife has attempted to force her into over the years. "I said jeans, woman."

"You need more dresses," Regina insists as she lowers her eyes to her work and frowns upon realising she'd paid so very little attention to it that she can't even remember what she had been doing. Ultimately, she blames Emma for the fact even though she refuses to end their banter.

Giving up on understanding her father's chicken scratch, Emma tosses the pen down and exchanges it for the cider before she leans back against the couch and informs, "I don't need dresses, period."

"I happen to think you look gorgeous in a dress."

Emma counters, "Please, I look gorgeous in anything,"

Though she couldn't disagree, and wouldn't if she could, Regina shakes her head and teases, "You're so modest, dear."

Not having missed the muttered reply from earlier, Emma stands and grins as she moves across the room, "Magnificent, you meant to say I'm so magnificent," she corrects and then leans down to press a tender kiss to plump lips.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Regina murmurs against her mouth, yanking the blonde down onto her lap with a chuckle as Emma lets out a small squeak of surprise.


	4. Annoyingly Persistent

**Author Note: **I got a request for this strangely enough and all I got to work with was, "Something before their marriage/kid." So uh how's this?

**Side Note: **I'm _trying_ to write another chapter of Conviction for those of you who read it but it's still... meh, I'm sorry :(

* * *

Storybrooke was always quiet at night, even more so now that Leroy had his memories and no longer began drinking at three in the afternoon – Emma rarely had to throw him in jail now. If this was a time for honesty, she could admit it made her patrol mind-numbingly boring, though it did give her some much needed time to collect her thoughts which helped when the next day rolled around and she was burdened by the fairy tale nightmare her life had become.

She missed the normalcy of the curse, not that she would ever voice the thought aloud considering a majority of the town were still upset about having their memories stolen and she really was not up for disbanding another irate mob demanding her head for such a _perfectly normal reaction for normal human beings not found inside classic children's books._

Moving on.

Emma continued her stroll down- she frowned then looked around, catching sight of the sign for Mifflin a moment later and shrugging as she turned to walk down the street. She generally bypassed it, on account of the _hardly evil and more bitchy _Queen who had an uncanny habit of appearing out of nowhere to heap misery on an unsuspecting Sheriff for the sheer pleasure of it.

"Sheriff Swan."

_Oh god._

She had heard the car approaching, choosing to ignore it in the hope it wouldn't be the person she assumed but as the universe seemed intent on making her life a living hell, her assumption had been correct.

"Madam Mayor," she replied while continuing her walk, knowing without even looking that Regina rolled along beside her.

"Why are you walking down my street at nine in the evening?"

"Why are _you _driving around at _nine in the evening_," Emma retorted with a roll of her eyes, mocking the choice of phrase as she came to a stop and turned to the brunette.

"Paperwork doesn't complete itself, Miss Swan," Regina drawled, looking Emma up and down as she added, "Despite your hopeful delusion that it might one day learn to."

Emma stared, torn between flipping her off and wondering where their son was during this undesirable conversation but she eventually shook her head and started walking again. Being juvenile would only amuse the woman and she had no doubt that wherever Henry was, Regina would have grilled and threatened whoever was responsible for caring for him while she was preoccupied.

"You didn't answer my question," Regina pointed it out as though Emma were not perfectly aware of the fact.

"Go away, Regina."

When the car sped up without another word from its pretentious driver, relief flooded Emma for a brief second before she realised how close she was to the mansion and she crossed the road to avoid further confrontation/annoyance.

Apparently, her previous lessons in Mayoral Persistence 101 had failed to stick.

Regina appeared a few steps ahead of her in a swirl of purple smoke, smirk stretching lips that caught Emma's attention for an extended period before she grimaced and walked around her as though she were merely an inconvenient obstacle.

"Emma," came the exasperated voice from behind her and she sighed as her entire body froze in place, eyes squeezing shut with an unconvincing groan of protest when arms embraced her from behind.

Under normal circumstances, she could easily break free of the spell holding her but, of course, Regina was well aware of what Emma was capable of- hence the forced closeness.

"That isn't fair," she mumbled as lips ghosted across her neck and warm hands slipped inside her open jacket, pushing beneath her tank to rest against her stomach.

"Neither are these," Regina responded, nails digging into flesh and causing the muscles to ripple in response as a burst of heat shot straight to Emma's sex. "I can't stop thinking about them and the sounds you make when I run my tongue along your stomach."

"We agreed that was a one-time thing." Emma sighed as the spell released her, her body yearning for the return of warmth as Regina moved away from her.

"No, we did not," Regina snapped and Emma spun to face her as she continued. "_You said_ it couldn't happen again and then avoided me for a month because you're a stubborn _ass _too worried about what your insipid parents will think, instead of admitting you enjoyed yourself and want to do it again."

"Finished?" Emma asked and Regina averted her eyes as she nodded an affirmative. "Feel better?"

"No," Regina growled.

"Good." Grabbing her by the wrist, Emma pulled her close, connecting their mouths as magic swirled around them and whisked them from plain sight.

Appearing in Regina's room, Emma wasted no time in stripping Regina of her clothes; sending buttons flying everywhere when she yanked open her blouse, ignoring the sounds of disapproval and throwing the garment to the floor before removing everything piece by piece.

Bra, slacks, panties; their clothes were scattered all around the room as they fell to the bed, coming together in a clash of lips, teeth and tongue. Hands wandered, legs entwined and mouths explored as their pleasured moans filled the air.


	5. Silly Moments

**Author Note: **I was being unproductive and listening to Weird Al... That's the only reason I've got for this nonsense.

* * *

Regina comes to an abrupt stop as she opens the door to the mansion and she tilts her head, listening to the rhythmic thrum of music filling the air. After a few minutes of trying, and failing, to recognise the song playing, curiosity forces her inside and she discards her heels, hanging her coat before making her way through the house towards the Den where the commotion is coming from.

"I'll be a troll or Evil Queen, I'll be a human jellybean cause every day is Halloween; for me." Emma sings while making silly faces and dancing around the room, cradling their daughter who giggles happily in the arms of her dopey blonde mother.

Regina smiles at the sound and watches them from the doorway, amusement colouring her expression as she quietly admits to herself that the two of them together bonding is one of the most adorable moments she could have walked in on. She was even more pleased now that she decided to leave work early – something she would have to do more often if this is what she could expect to find of her wife and child when arriving home.

"Oh no!" Emma exclaims in mock horror when she turns and catches sight of their audience, feigning panic with wide eyes as she looks down to the squirming bundle in her arms and whispers far too loudly for it to be convincing, "Sarah… Mama's caught us red-handed, what do we dooo?"

"'ane!"

"Ane? You think we should run her over with a train?" Emma gasps and turns to Regina with a wink as she jokes, "She's inherited your cartoon villainy, Queenie."

Regina releases a laugh when Sarah almost pokes Emma in the eye as she holds a hand against her face and whines, "Pwaaane!"

"Ohhh plane, my bad." Emma shrugs unapologetically and hoists her into the air, aeroplane noises that evoke a grin from Regina accompanying the action.

Eyes never once straying from their child, her grin widens as Sarah spreads her arms and _flies _over to her, squealing the moment Emma lowers her into Regina's waiting arms and embraces them both, blowing a raspberry against the girls chubby cheek before firmly kissing Regina on the mouth.

"You're home early," Emma murmurs against her lips and silences the music with a wave of her hand.

Capturing soft lips for another brief kiss, Regina sighs in contentment and rests their foreheads together as she informs, "I miss my family more than I care for a meeting about renovating the library; Belle and your father can deal with that well enough on their own."

"Mama…" Regina and Emma glance down at their daughter with matching smiles, the same emerald eyes of her blonde mother staring up at them sleepily as she leans her head on Regina's shoulder and informs them, "Hungry."

Emma blinks disbelievingly, shaking her head as she releases them and takes a step back, looking her daughter over as she says, "I fed you less than an hour ago; I think you meant to say nap time."

"Nope, hungry." She mimics the headshake and pokes her tongue out at Emma who narrows her eyes.

"Well we know whose appetite she inherited," Regina responds with a wry smile.

Emma scoffs and brushes passed, making her way to the kitchen and out of reach of being smacked as she singsongs, "That depends which appetite you're referring to."

"Emma!" Regina scolds, rolling her eyes when all she receives in response is evil laughter and she looks to Sarah once more as she follows her wife and mutters, "If you suddenly find yourself haunted later in life by these memories, make sure you blame her."


	6. Stupidity and Surprises

**Author Note: **Yes, another one - though this time I'm procrastinating school work. I'm pleased to say I've made some progress on Conviction. Also, I receive a number of the same questions about this here and on tumblr that I thought might save time if I answered them all at once, so if you're curious about something, the answer _might _be on my profile page. If not, feel free to send me a message.

Anyway, enjoy; I hope this is enough to satisfy anyone curious about this moment.

* * *

When the sounds of heels echo through the corridor of the Sheriff's station, Emma swallows audibly as she pretends not to notice. Lately, there is only one reason Regina stops by in the afternoon and though she still fears someone catching them, by now she has learned it is impossible to deny Regina when that particular mood strikes her.

"Emma, I'm pregnant."

Her brow furrows, thinking perhaps she heard wrong but when she can come up with no alternative and Regina remains silent while waiting for a response, Emma exhales and continues filling out the report she had been working on.

"I realise we're keeping our relationship hidden from everyone, but I think getting banged up might be taking it a bit too far," she murmurs without looking up, numbness slowly spreading through her veins as walls that have been lowered for far too long begin to repair themselves around her heart.

"What are you-"

Regina tries to question but Emma interrupts her as she continues to ramble, "I mean, I didn't realise you were seeing someone else but shouldn't you be telling the father about this rather than your girlfriend?"

Shaking her head, Regina takes a seat in the chair opposite her as she calmly states, "I'm not seeing anyone else."

Emma looks confused before comprehension flashes across her face and words tumble from her mouth like vomit, almost too quickly for Regina to understand. "One night stand? Forget protection? A broken condom is the cause of like 15% of unplanned pregnancies."

By the time she finishes, all her composure has vanished and Regina feels her irritation reaching critical levels. "Would you shut up for a moment?"

Emma pauses her writing, then shakes her head and mutters, "It's a bit early for the hormones."

"Emma!"

"What?" Slamming her pen down, Emma raises her head and glares across the desk as she asks, "Why are you telling me?"

Regina stares at her for long, agonizing minutes, eyes searching for something that will tell her what Emma is feeling underneath the anger and ill-timed humour. When all she can find is confusion, she rolls her eyes and quietly answers, "I am telling you, you moron, because you're the reason I'm pregnant; you and your stupid magic."

Emma blinks, heart beating erratically as panic starts to manifest, fighting with the sudden desire to laugh at the way Regina is looking at her as though she's the most infuriatingly, dumbest person in existence. "Uh, what?"

"Gods you can be so dense!" Regina throws up her hands in exasperation. "We created life with our magic, Emma!"

_Oh._

Her eyes widen and before she can stop herself, the idiotic thought ricocheting around in her head escapes, "I must have been sick the day they taught the newbies about Miraculous Conception between lesbian soul mates."

"This isn't a joke!" Regina shouts and all too quickly, the façade behind which lies Emma's true emotions shatters, a combination of confusion, fear and sadness dancing within the emerald depths of her eyes as Emma shouts back.

"I know! This is me freaking out, alright?!"

Silence descends around them, both shocked by the admission as they continue to stare at one another, lips parted slightly while their minds try to formulate words that refuse to leave their mouths. Eventually the suffocating discomfort of the moment forces them to look away, eyes averting down in an attempt to break the tension and compose themselves.

"I take it you're not happy about this?" Regina asks after a while, her eyes fixated on her hands as she wrings them nervously in her lap.

"No no, it's surprising but not…" Emma trails off only just realising the slightly stricken expression that paints the brunette's features, hesitating before she asks, "Uh should I not be?"

Raising her eyes to meet Emma's stare, Regina shakes her head and murmurs, "I don't know."

Seeing the vulnerability Regina so rarely shows her, Emma stands and moves around the desk to squat down beside her, covering the hands in her lap with her own as she questions, "How do you feel about it?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, I guess I was hoping your reaction might reveal my own."

"Well for what it's worth; I'm surprised and a little bit terrified but I'm also happy, excited-" she groans when another thought occurs to her. "-and I'm _really _not looking forward to the fact I'm going to have to tell my parents about us now."

Regina smiles faintly but the reason for the frown evident since Emma began speaking remains. "Why does this terrify you? Are you afraid of what people might say, knowing you're sleeping with the Evil Queen?" she asks and her shoulders sag with relief when Emma chuckles softly before raising one of her hands to lips that press lightly against her knuckles.

"Hell no, they should be _jealous _that I'm the one sharing your bed most nights," Emma says, grinning when it causes a reddening of Regina's cheeks. "I've just never done this… raising a kid thing, I don't know the kind of mother I'll be to her- him and not knowing scares me."

Easing from Emma's grip, Regina uncurls their hands and interweaves their fingers as she reaches for Emma's cheek with her freehand, lowering her head to capture soft lips in an even softer kiss. "We can find out together," she assures when they break apart. "If you want to."

Emma smiles beautifully and nods her head. "I want to."


	7. Sharing

**Author Note: **Writing a smut scene for another story, so of course I've hit a block. I guess another drabble was due.

* * *

"Pssst."

Emma's eyes widen and she tries to hide a smile behind her beer bottle as she turns to the woman beside her. The blank expression she attempts, however, immediately drops at the sight of Regina staring at her with a mix of adoration and downright lust. Before she can make sense of either, Regina leans her head on her shoulder and starts talking, surprisingly coherent for how much alcohol she has consumed during the course of the night.

"I have a secret to share with you, Em-" She lifts her head and sloppily presses her mouth to Emma's cheek, combining the last two letters of her name with an exaggerated smack of lips. "-ma."

"Oh?" Amused and strangely aroused despite the extremely wet kiss, Emma snakes an arm around her wife and pulls her closer. She laughs softly as the action receives an entirely too adorable sound and uncharacteristic nuzzling against her neck.

"Do tell," she prompts after a moment of distraction in which Regina re-acquaints her lips and tongue with Emma's pulse.

"Oh!" Regina exclaims as if she had forgotten there were more important things than making out with Emma's neck in public. "The jacket, leather jacket, red jacket…"

Emma raises an eyebrow, grinning as Regina continues. "The hideous abomin… in… ination. You know the one?"

Pointing to said jacket, which is currently responsible for keeping her warm while they sit on the ground outside at the park where they're meant to be watching Fargo; Storybrooke's movie choice of the week. "You mean this jacket?"

The lust reappears, along with a grin that can only be described as predatory and Regina nods emphatically. "That one," she says and returns to assaulting Emma's neck, short-circuiting her brain temporarily as teeth sink into flesh.

Noticing the increasing number of curious stares coming their way, Emma regretfully pulls away from the attention with a sigh. Seeing the look of rejection on her wife's face, she cups her cheek and offers her lips instead, thumb stroking beneath a closed eye as Regina eagerly accepts the alternative.

When they break for air, the head returns to her shoulder and Regina releases a content sigh as their eyes drift back the movie playing before Emma realises she still didn't know the supposed secret that started this whole weirdness to begin with.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?" Regina shifts to meet Emma's confused expression with her eyes.

"The secret… about my jacket… You never said what it was."

"Oh that." Regina shrugs as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "I love it… your jacket, I mean."

"What?" Emma face scrunches with disbelief and she shakes her head. "No you don't."

"I do," she insists and lowers her voice as she adds, "Especially when you wear your tank tops underneath and leave it open; I always find myself wanting to rip your clothes off and do you on the nearest surface."

"Really?" Emma squeaks, stomach clenching at the responding chuckle.

"Really," Regina purrs and rubs against her.

"Okaaaay." Emma jumps up from the ground and looks over to her parents as she tugs Regina to her feet. "We're leaving now, have fun, ciao!"

"But-"

Glancing between the screen and her wife, Regina interrupts whatever protest Snow was about to make. "Why are we leaving? The movie isn't finished yet."

Unzipping her jacket, Emma raises an eyebrow and Regina inhales sharply.

"Forget I asked," she says and with a look to her in-laws, she begins dragging Emma towards the car while throwing a, "Goodbye idiots," over her shoulder.


	8. Little Things

"Eeemmaaa."

The blonde appeared in the doorway of the master bedroom within seconds of being called, their daughter balanced on her hip as she moved towards her wife who was currently curled into a ball in the middle of their bed. "Yes, my love?"

Regina unfurled and rolled on to her back at the sound of her voice. She didn't need to speak, her pained expression all Emma needed to know what it was she wanted. Laying Sarah beside her, Emma walked to the other side of the bed and climbed on, immediately reaching out a hand and placing it against a heated cheek. "Oh baby, your fever is back." Emma stroked the pad of her thumb across a cheekbone as she tapped into her magic and began soothing the inflammation that caused Regina's face to swell.

Closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around their daughter, Regina hummed as her skin tingled and the pain lessened from a stabbing sensation to a tolerable pulsing. If there was ever a time she was thankful Emma had embraced magic and taken her lessons seriously, it was in that moment. It was the first in over sixty years that she had experienced a toothache and there was no doubt in her mind; it was worse than the fifteen hours she spent in labour.

"I would rather have ten more children with you, than go through this ever again," she murmured and Emma chuckled, continuing her strokes even as the magic waned.

"I don't think the hospital could handle you going through that many births, all those violent threats and curse words; you had all the kids in town imitating you for weeks afterwards."

Regina cracked an eye open and grinned, the curl of her lips disappearing into puffy cheeks and making her look all the more adorable- at least in Emma's opinion. "It was your fault. If those constant complaints from parents didn't teach you to never be late to your own child's birth, then surely the month you spent on the couch did."

Emma pouted at the reminder and stretched out beside her, draping an arm across Regina's stomach. She clasped a tiny foot as she nuzzled her wife, both their eyes on said child who had fallen asleep against the brunette's chest. "I still think you should have punished the dwarves for that, not me," she said. "They were the ones who got drunk and stole a school bus because they wanted to pretend they were a touring rock band."

"And you were the one who decided to take the time to return them all home, rather than throw the lot of them in a jail cell where they belonged," Regina retorted, her tone teasing. She was more amused by the incident now than she had been at the time, which meant she often used it to have fun at Emma's expense. "You are the worst Sheriff ever."

Laughing, Emma poked her in the side, knowing the brunette was ticklish and Regina laughed, then groaned as her cheeks protested the movement. She gave a solid smack to Emma's thigh for the pain it caused and scolded, "Don't do that, it hurts."

"I'd offer to go and get you some ice cream to numb the pain but," Emma paused and brought her hand up to rest against Regina's cheek once more. She allowed her magic to seep from her fingertips again, her face still buried in her wife's neck where she pressed a kiss to a steady pulse before she continued, "I don't want to get up at the moment."

Pressing her cheek more firmly into the hand, Regina released a content sigh and closed her eyes. "I'm quite comfortable with your compromise," she said, wrapping her arms around both of her girls and enjoying the moment while it lasted.


	9. Acceptance

Emma sat in a state of shock, mouth open as she stared at her mother and tried to process the words that had fallen from Snow's mouth. She confessed, after two months of avoiding confrontation with her parents about her relationship with Regina. She had agonised over their reaction until Regina slammed an ultimatum down on her head.

_"__Tell them or I will, and believe me, Miss Swan; you will not like how I do it."_

Between the line constantly echoing in her head and the images that accompanied the threat, no more than twelve hours passed before Emma rushed over to the apartment. While she couldn't be certain which situation her mind conjured was closest to how Regina planned it, she knew that none of them were good and would prefer her parents to at least still talk to her when it was necessary.

As it turned out, it seemed the sneaking around and keeping it to themselves was unnecessary as Snow and David smiled at her from across the room. Though the two hadn't outright accepted the fact their daughter was dating the former Evil Queen, nor the fact she had gotten the woman pregnant, there was more acceptance and tears of joy than Emma would ever feel comfortable seeing. Each had their concerns, but neither protested the relationship and actually _thanked _her for telling them before they found out, either through gossip or in another month when Regina started showing.

Her shocked silence continued for at least twenty minutes before she stood, croaked an apology and left the apartment in a bid for freedom. Of all the things she expected to come from the confession, acceptance wasn't even on her radar considering the decade's long feud between her mother and her… girlfriend? Gods it sounded weird to think of Regina that way.

Sucking in a breath of air as she burst through the doors of the building, Emma made a dash for her bug and threw herself into the driver's seat before starting the engine, wincing as the tires squealed and she pulled onto the road, barely aware of the scenery shooting by as she drove to Town Hall.

She slammed on her breaks and flew from the car, curbing the secretary's protests with a glare a second before she surged through the door to the Mayor's office. She froze on the spot as three pairs of eyes turned to her, the expression on her features so perfectly helpless that Regina immediately rose from her chair and dismissed the other two from the room.

The moment the door shut behind her, Emma fell back against it and slid down to the floor as she focused on the familiar click of heels approaching her position. She stared wordlessly as Regina knelt before her, dark eyes searching her face for something Emma wasn't able to voice quite yet.

Regina knew today was when Emma planned to tell her parents, so she had a fair idea of what caused the blonde to feel whatever it was she was feeling. Emerald eyes blinked as Regina reached out a hand, brushing a stray curl behind Emma's ear while she waited for the woman to collect herself.

"No one yelled," Emma said after a deep breath and an eyebrow rose, but Regina remained silent. "There was no insisting that you were evil, or that maybe the baby wasn't mine. They weren't disappointed in me, didn't try to convince me you cast a spell on me…"

As she continued to list all the things Snow and David _didn't _do, Regina's curiosity only increased. Emma was reciting all the same fears she had that stopped her from telling her parents sooner, the arguments surrounding their situation over the last few weeks were a frequent enough occurrence that Regina had memorised each one. She had called Emma a coward often, despite agreeing with the very real possibility that any one of those reasons could end up being their reality.

When Emma trailed off, she seemed much calmer than when she appeared and Regina stood once more, offering the blonde her hand and pulling her to her feet before she draped her arms over Emma's shoulders.

Still she said nothing, but she tilted her head curiously and Emma understood the question loud and clear. "They asked me if I loved you and I said you were pregnant with my baby; Snow burst into tears and David hugged me," she blurted, eyes wide as a sound of disbelief escaped her throat.

Regina chuckled softly as arms snaked around her waist and she pressed their foreheads together, teasing her big bad Sheriff with a small smile, "So your reaction to their acceptance of us was to freak out?"

A faint blush reddened Emma's cheeks and she bit her lower lip, nodding as Regina's smile widened and she laughed. "You are the most adorable idiot I've ever met," Regina murmured and tightened her hold as she pressed a kiss to the corner of a pouted mouth.


	10. Manipulative

**Author Note: **I had an idea for another, drabbles are easy dangit.

* * *

"What is that?"

Emma wiggled her finger back and forth, grinning as she muttered distractedly, "What is what?"

"That," came the response.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma said before she raised her gaze and frowned when she realised Regina was pointing at her new friend who continued batting her finger around. "Oh, him? What do you mean what is it? He's clearly a cat…"

Said cat hissed his disapproval and Emma chuckled, then corrected, "My bad, he is not a cat; he is a kitten, a beautiful ball of fluffy cuteness." He purred and nudged her hand, urging her to keep moving her fingers so he could play with them, which she did while Regina looked on in horror.

"I don't recall pet sitting to be in your job description." Regina strode across the room to stand beside Emma's chair and grimaced as she asked, "And why is he sitting on the desk, gnawing on your finger?"

"Well I _am _magically delicious." Emma smirked, remembering a certain someone saying that same thing a few nights earlier, and received an eye roll for her trouble before she stated, "Also I'm not pet sitting, I adopted him."

"Did it not occur to you to consult me before obtaining a pet?"

"Uh, no?" Emma questioned, immediately sensing her response had been entirely of the wrong kind as a brow rose. "What? It's not like we're moving in together; I'm not going to sneak into your bedroom holding him in the crook of my arm when you call at 2am with a sudden craving for my lady parts."

Regina averted her gaze and bit down on her lip, wondering if Emma would even want to. This wasn't how she imagined their conversation going when the time came, but she _was _four months pregnant and everyone knew of their relationship by now. Their living situation really made no sense, and the only reason she stopped herself asking in the past was because she knew Emma liked her privacy from time to time.

Mind set, she turned back to the blonde and sighed upon realising Emma was distracted once again. Not letting that deter her, however, she asked, "What if I want you to?"

Emma was silent for a minute, pondering whether or not she would put Regina out of her misery, or amuse herself by pretending she didn't understand; the brunette was even more fun to rile up when her hormones were added to the equation. She decided not to do that, since if they were going to live together, then Regina could very well banish her to the couch whenever the mood struck her and Emma _really _loved sleeping in that bed.

"Then I would need to introduce you, can't have a stranger moving into your house." Emma winked up at her and proceeded to do just that. "Panda meet Regina. Regina meet Panda."

"I'm going to regret this," Regina muttered, "but why did you name him that?"

"Uh because he's black and white, and kinda looks like a teddy bear?" The 'duh' went unsaid, but Regina narrowed her eyes nevertheless and Emma gave one of her lopsided grins that never failed to disarm the brunette.

"Fine," Regina sighed after a pathetic attempt at resistance that lasted all of a few seconds. She bent down and Emma stretched her neck as much as possible to meet plump lips in a tender kiss before Regina straightened. "If this leads to a conversation with our son about getting a dog, you'll be acquainting yourself with the couch."

Emma groaned, loud enough to elicit a chuckle from the brunette as she marched from the Sheriff's office.


	11. Fun and Games

**Author Note: **I won't lie, I only wrote this so Emma could say her last line. It's 4am and I was bored, okay.

* * *

"You fell in love with me the moment we met," Regina stated with a smirk.

"Truth."

Emma squeaked and slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she stared across the table at her wife who looked thoroughly amused with the turn of events. "What the hell was in that drink?" she mumbled from behind her hand and Regina chuckled.

"Careful my love," she taunted, mirth shining bright in her eyes. "It wouldn't be wise to accuse me of something that could end up with you sleeping on the couch _again_."

It had been a game up until that point. Emma had been bored, somehow roped Regina into playing Truth or Dare with her. Then Emma just had to go and lie about her favourite sexual position, causing Regina to call her out on it before she disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a drink in each hand.

Realisation hit Emma like a slap to the face and she gasped—mock horror for the most part, but with a dash of surprise in there for good measure. She didn't think her wife had it in her anymore. "You used a truth serum! That's cheating."

"You lied," Regina retorted, "that's also cheating."

Emma grinned. "Touché," she said and just like that, the game commenced.

To stop one another from simply choosing truth all the time, they had been taking turns. Regina told a truth, Emma told a truth, and then they switched to dares.

She had already dared Regina to prank call the Blue Fairy, the memory of Regina disguising her voice and pretending to be a man in love with a nun still resulted in an evil cackle. They had thoroughly embarrassed their seventeen-year old son by appearing at his friend's house where Regina proceeded to shower him in affection before poofing them back to the mansion in a fit of laughter. Her parents were off the list of victims for the night, as they had agreed to babysit Sarah and allow Regina and Emma some alone time.

"I'm waiting," came a bored drawl.

"Give me a minute to think," Emma pouted, lower lip jutted out and causing a dark chuckle to come from her wife that sent a small shiver down her spine.

"If I do that, we could be here all night," Regina deadpanned.

Emma harrumphed and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, you go and I'll think of something."

"I have a better idea." A familiar glint appeared in brown eyes that had Emma perking instantly and she tilted her head, more than curious for what her wicked Queen was thinking. Regina licked her lips. "How about, instead of dares, we stick with truths and for every truth guessed correctly, one of us removes a piece of clothing."

"Ooh." Emma's eyes flashed with excitement and she grinned. "What happens at the end?"

Regina feigned interest in her nails and offered nonchalantly, "The one who isn't naked decides which toys we use," smirking when the sound of Emma's groaned acceptance sounded in her ears.

* * *

Slick with sweat and panting heavily, Regina fell to the bed as Emma rolled off her and onto her back. When she had regained the ability to breathe, her head lulled in the blonde's general direction and she stated, "You let me win."

"Yes," Emma murmured, eyes closed and basking in the glow of her recent release. There was nothing she enjoyed more than riding the woman she loved while wearing a strap-on.

"Was that a lie?" Regina squinted through the darkness, mind clouded in exhaustion and absolute bliss as she confessed, "I can't tell if the spell is working anymore."

Emma chuckled, turning and wrapping Regina in her arms as she buried her head in the crook of her neck. "True Love, doofus; it stopped working when you climbed over the table and kissed me," she mumbled against damp flesh.

"Oh right."


	12. Drunk

**Author Note: **I got tumblr prompted and I was somewhat drugged when I wrote it. I _might _rewrite it some time.

* * *

"Marry me."

Tearing her gaze away from the crowd, Regina noticed Emma kneeling beside her and scowled. The floor of the Rabbit Hole was atrocious; it was as if no one appreciated how much work she put into doing the laundry each day. "Have you lost your damned mind?"

Emma blinked. "Regina, we live together."

Momentarily confused, Regina snapped, "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"We're having a magic baby!" Emma shouted, "Created by true love! You marry the people you love!"

_Oh right, Emma just proposed._

"Is that so?" Regina smirked once the words caught up to her. She was deflecting—that much was obvious, but she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Are you going to propose to your mother next? Maybe you'll get down on one knee in front of our son while you're at it."

Emma screwed up her face in disgust. "That… that is sick. What is your problem?"

Regina sighed, shoulders slumping because yeah, that was twisted even for her—even more so when one considered the fact, _"She's your step-grandmother,"_ had been mentioned once or twice when the town found out about the two of them. It still surprised her that Snow hadn't been one of those people.

"You're drunk," she said finally. It was the only reason she had to say no. She no longer associated marriage with Leopold, stopped comparing it to a trip to Hell. Emma had noticed too, Regina knew that and she knew this was likely something Emma had wanted to ask for a while now and though nothing would please her more than to say yes, she would prefer they _both _remembered the moment.

"I am n—" Emma paused at the glare she received and nodded as she backtracked, "Okay, maybe I am a little bit, but so what? I still love you."

"And I love you," Regina replied. She cupped Emma's chin in the palm of her hand and tilted her head back, placing a soft kiss on pale lips before explaining, "But I am not going to agree to your proposal when your already low intellect is inhibited by alcohol."

Releasing her grip, she straightened and rolled her eyes upon seeing Emma's pout. "Get off the floor, you idiot."

Emma grinned. "Yes, future wife," she replied as she stood and Regina couldn't help her own grin from forming.

Wife—she liked the sound of that.


	13. Family

**Prompt: **Can you write something similar to Chapter 5 for Love Is, but further into the future with Sarah a little older?

Sure I can.

* * *

Emma twitches at the feel of a small finger poking incessantly at her cheek, lips quirking with a faint smile. "You know mama is busy," she chides softly, eyes closed in concentration. "Go tell mommy you're bored."

"But mommy will try to make me read," comes her daughter's whispered reply, a chin coming to rest on her shoulder as skinny little arms find their place around her neck.

Emma laughs lightly and turns her head, nuzzling the girl's cheek with her nose before pressing an affectionate kiss there. "And you like reading," she says, knowing that feigning obliviousness will no doubt cause her daughter's face to contort with a pout, but unable to resist.

"I want to play, not read." Emma cracks an eye open in response to the slight whine and sure enough, she spots the downturned lips and wrinkled brow that reminds her of her wife. "Please, mama?"

Emma snorts in amusement as the face transforms, eyes much like her own widening and filling with the hopeful look of a puppy after more table scraps. That expression has Henry's name all over it—unfortunately for her, it's just as effective from Sarah as it had been from him.

"Alright," she sighs in exasperation, head shaking from side to side. "Go pick out a game, but mama needs a few minutes before she can move; alright?" Sarah nods and the arms give their little squeeze of gratitude before she bounds back inside.

As the door closes behind her, she hears the throaty chuckle of her wife and tilts her head back to look up at the brunette as she comes to stand behind her. "She has you wrapped around her little finger," Regina states with a smirk.

"She's not the only one," Emma responds, flexing her hands as her magic recedes and she can feel her fingers again. She stands slowly, dizzily and Regina steadies her with hands on her hips. "Though you generally have me wrapped around your entire body," she adds, drawing another chuckle from the brunette who presses against her back and slides her arms around Emma's waist.

"Perhaps when you're done playing LEGO: Batman with our daughter, I can be the one wrapped around _you _for a change," Regina purrs and Emma shivers even as she laughs.

"Did you just proposition me and mention batman in the same sentence?" she questions teasingly. Regina hums an affirmative and Emma turns in the embrace, biting her lower lip and grinning as dark eyes drop to her mouth before she says, "If you weren't already mine, I definitely would have dropped to my knees and proposed for that."

Regina smirks as she leans in, capturing pink lips in a heated kiss filled with promise before she pulls back with a longing sigh. "Convince your parents to babysit tonight and I'll drop to my knees with a proposal of my own," she murmurs.


	14. Kept Promises

**Clareoz: **_Can the next chapter be "tonight" please ;-)_

**Author Note:** Yes, but you're not going to like it.

* * *

When Emma returns from dropping Sarah off with her parents, she's barely over the threshold when her wife sets upon her. Her back thuds against the door within seconds of closing, lips attacking her neck and she chuckles as she brings her hands to rest on hips, tilting her head to the side and granting Regina all the access she wants.

"Gods why did you take so long?" She's about to respond with a comment about her mother not knowing how to stop talking once she gets going, but Regina shakes her head and mutters, "Forget it, I don't care," before capturing her lips.

The kiss is one of desperation—need; all teeth and tongue as hands slip beneath her tank. Nails rake down her stomach and she hisses, pushing away from the door and guiding Regina back towards the stairs.

Last time she let the brunette have her way, they ended up on the floor of the foyer and she did _not _want to wake up the next morning to a repeat of the back pain that resulted in. At the age of thirty-four, her body just doesn't appreciate spontaneous sex in random areas of the house like it used to.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she hoists Regina up while they stay locked at the lips and smiles at the small sound of surprise that vibrates in the brunette's throat. Legs wrap around her waist as arms drape shoulders and curl around her neck. Clutching the banister, Emma pauses in her move to ascend them when Regina grinds against her stomach and she pulls back with a look of exasperation.

"Kissing _or_ grinding, I can't walk when you're doing both," she says and Regina grins, murmuring an apology before their mouths collide once more.

Opening the door to their bedroom is, surprisingly, somewhat more difficult than navigating the stairs with Regina wrapped around her but Emma eventually manages after a few failed attempts, and more than a few distractions in which the brunette realises she's stopped walking. She probably should have specified _when _she thought it safe for her to start grinding again but honestly, what kind of person would she be to complain about such a thing? Emma isn't completely stupid, despite her wife's mean streak and comments to the contrary.

"For someone who seems to want this to go somewhere, you're taking your sweet time to reach our bed," Regina snarks when Emma stops in the middle of the room.

"For someone who promised to be on her knees for me, you're not big on following through," Emma retorts and the brunette raises an eyebrow, unwinding her limbs as she slips gracefully to the floor and on to her knees.

Emma blinks down at her in surprise and smirking up at her; Regina reaches for her belt buckle and unsnaps it, pulling the belt through the loops in her jeans. Emma's mouth goes dry as she tosses it to the side and she swallows as fingers nimbly release the button on her jeans before moving to her zip, lowering it painfully slow so that each click of teeth sounds loud in her ears.

"Regina," she sighs—one part frustration, three parts arousal. The smirk widens and her boots disappear with a minute flick of the wrist, leaving her barefoot as she stares down at the brunette, impatience clear in her expression while Regina ignores her entirely and peels her jeans down at the same pace.

When Regina takes her hand, Emma gets the hint and uses the hold to lean on her as she lifts each leg. When her jeans lay beside them, Regina rises from the ground, sliding sensuously up her body until they're face to face.

Emma bites her lip as hands slide beneath her jacket, pushing it from her shoulders before slipping beneath her tank and pulling it over her head. Her eyebrow lifts at the brunette's newfound impatience, mouth twitching and Regina notices the look.

"It's a fine line between teasing and torture," she states dismissively and Emma chuckles, though the sound falters when Regina flicks her wrist again and stands before her entirely naked.

Emerald eyes drop to take in the sight and Emma wonders briefly if she'll ever get tired of seeing her wife like this. She doesn't think so, but the thought disappears when she feels the clasp at her back loosen and Regina steps away, forcing her to follow the brunette over to their bed to find relief from the straps biting into her shoulders.

When the back of Regina's knees hit the bed, she tugs her forward and Emma releases a soft yelp before so much olive skin against her own distracts her from any pain she feels. She licks her lips and pulls back slightly, grasping the front of her bra and yanking it from her arms before throwing it somewhere over her shoulder. A moan spills forth as Regina presses their chests together, one hand curling behind her neck and an arm circling her waist before the brunette smirks and falls back on to their bed, pulling Emma with her.

Emma pushes up on to her hands and stares down at her for a brief moment before she sniffs, and then says, "I didn't hear any proposal."

A brow quirks in challenge. "I _suggest _you fuck me before I send you to sleep on the couch," Regina warns, "How is that for your proposal?"

"Eh." Emma shrugs and grins as she says, "Good enough."


	15. Devout

**Prompt: **14 drabbles and no smut?! Prompt = Love is + sexytimes. Pretty please? with cookies on top.

**Author Note: **Oh sure, lets just conveniently forget all the implied smut and the teasing and... Oh fine.

* * *

"Henry will be at a sleepover tomorrow night," Regina murmurs, breaking the silence that has settled between them while she readjusts her dress. "If you're free, that is."

It's the first time in three months that she's actually invited Emma to her house for their particular brand of keeping each other company. There was that one night while she was on patrol, but Regina hadn't so much invited her as Emma had left her with no choice in the matter, what with using magic to transport them straight into her room and having the brunette naked, splayed on her gigantic bed in a matter of seconds.

Rolling from the bed, Emma pads across the room to where Regina fixes herself in the mirror. "Well we have christened every possible surface in my apartment," she says, smirking when the twitch of lips betrays the roll of chestnut eyes.

"I was offering dinner, Miss Swan; not a booty call," the brunette states and Emma snorts at just how entirely unconvincing she sounds.

"I won't say no to dinner," she replies, sliding her arms around Regina's waist as she brushes the lobe of her ear with lips. "But I'm afraid it won't be complete without dessert."

Regina sighs in mock exasperation and turns in the embrace. "I suppose we might have time for more than e—" she pauses, noticing the gleam in Emma's eyes and releases another, far more genuine sigh time around. "Honestly, you're like a child."

"I really am," Emma admits with a grin, lowering her voice before she adds, "but my toys are _much _better." She chuckles, the comment garnering a soft growl and she smiles against lips as Regina kisses her.

When she pulls back, Regina disentangles them and slips her heels back on before moving towards the door. "Seven o'clock, Miss Swan; don't be late—and bring one of those toys with you," she says, throwing a smirk over her shoulder before the door closes behind her.

* * *

Fingers slot as palms slide together, hands pressing hands against the wall as hips thrust and grind into one another. "Emma," comes a groan of disappointment, legs clenching around a waist as a back lifts from the wall in an effort to stop the blonde from leaving.

Emma grins and continues to pull out until only the head of her cock remains inside tight, clenching heat, licking her lips as the brunette arches her back and she takes in the sight of all that flesh shoved into her face. She bows her head and readjusts their positions, sucking a hardened bud into her mouth before she slams back in with hips.

The action causes a strangled cry to pierce the otherwise silent house and one hand tears from her hold, making a fist in her hair as nonsensical words start to form on kiss-swollen lips. She grazes the bud with teeth and uses her newly freed hand to grip a cheek of the brunette's ass, kneading firm flesh as she thrusts deeper with every stroke.

Releasing the nipple with a wet pop, she lifts her head and whispers in an ear, "Aren't you glad we skipped dinner?" Regina moans, tugging her hair in silent demand and Emma chuckles, lowering her mouth to the neglected bud and taking it between lips. She circles it with her tongue, pleased by the feel of it hardening further and the way the brunette whimpers the entire time.

_God I love how sensitive her breasts are_, she thinks and bites down, applying more and more pressure until there's a hiss and the hand in her hair tries to pull her away before she soothes the pain with soft, tender licks.

Regina hums, moans and Emma releases the abused bud, burying her face between the perfect breasts and trailing the sternum with her mouth. She kisses her way up to the brunette's throat, licking the sweat gathered there before dragging lips to a pulse and clamping down. She bites and sucks as she wraps an arm behind the brunette, clutching a hip and increasing the speed of her thrusts.

"Emma."

This time the groan is one of unabashed pleasure—a warning—and all it takes is another well-angled thrust of hips before Regina tumbles over the edge, the blonde's name on a reverent loop as it falls from lips


	16. Understandably Forgiving

**Prompt: **Emma and Regina date night.

**Author Note: **Poor anon, I don't like writing dates but maybe this will do.

* * *

"Four scores and seven years ago…" Emma sighs after twenty minutes of patiently waiting and she takes the small rubber stress ball from the brunette's desk, moving to the sofa and stretching limbs along its length as she settles in for playing catch with the ceiling.

After the fourth thud, she hears the snappish, "Stop that," and pauses to look across the room where Regina sits, head down and pen scratching away at paper. She can _just _make out the scowl the brunette wears and she sniffs, resuming her game as she says, "Woman, I am bored out of my mind; put your face away and finish your work."

"How do you expect me to concentrate with that infernal sound disrupting me every three seconds?" Emma shrugs, which is met with a growl before Regina warns, "Miss Swan, if you don't cease your intolerable game, the only date you'll be attending is one with the hospital."

With a smirk, Emma lets the ball drop to the side of her head and pushes up from the sofa, voice suggestive as she says, "Threatening me with domestic abuse, Madam Mayor?" Regina lifts her head at the sudden change of tone and chestnut orbs narrow suspiciously as Emma leans on her desk. "You know I recall that I arrested you once for something similar."

Nostrils flare and pupils dilate slightly. The memory of Emma in her uniform, reading her her rights as she cuffs her wrists none too gently causes a pleasant ache between her thighs. Regina swallows, mouth drying as Emma notices the reaction and comes around her desk.

"You see," Emma purrs the words as she pulls back her chair, hands resting on either arm as she leans in. "If I were purposely distracting you; I know what makes your knees weak, which temptation you can't resist when it is dangled right before your very eyes."

Said eyes drop to an ample chest where Regina realises, for the first time since entering her office, what the blonde is wearing. The form-fitting dress she had chosen for their evening pushes Emma's breasts together, creating a delicious helping of cleavage Regina has the sudden desire to bury her face in and she groans.

Emma chuckles as there are now hands on her hips, forcing her down into a lap where she feels the nip of teeth against a breast. Her dress rides up as she straddles the brunette, the hands travelling swiftly from hips to the firm mounds of her ass. Regina moans as her fingers meet heated flesh rather than the cotton of the boy shorts she's become intimately familiar. She searches, tips delving between the blonde's cheeks where she finds a thin strip of lace, and she moans again.

Emma is wearing a thong—a lace thong.

"You like?" she questions with a grin, already knowing the answer as Regina nods and crashes their lips together. As a tongue pushes into her mouth, a needy little sound vibrates in the back of the brunette's throat as Emma welcomes the intrusion, sucking on the slippery wet muscle and shifting so that her sex presses against Regina's stomach.

Distracting Regina with the skilful working of lips, tongue and teeth, Emma reaches for the buttons on the front of the purple silk blouse and expertly pops the first three, slipping her hands inside and palming those perfect breasts. Regina arches into her, more sounds spilling into the blonde's mouth as she rolls her nipples between thumb and forefinger, tugging with just the right amount of pressure to add the hint of pain Regina likes with her pleasure.

When Emma trails her lips from mouth to jaw, Regina glances to the clock above the mantle and even though she can't bring herself to _feel _the words under current circumstances, she tries regardless. "I'm sorry," she murmurs, words shaky as a hot mouth sucks the lobe of her ear.

Their dinner reservations were set for more than an hour earlier and, were Emma able to care at this present point in time, she might be upset this was the second cancellation of what should have been their third date.

Nipping the lobe one final time, Emma pulls back with a smile. "I'm not complaining," she husks and Regina closes her eyes, breathing deep in through her nose as her head thumps against the back of her chair and Emma's fingers slip beneath her bra. "I wanted to spend the night with you. If that means office sex, instead of overpriced food and the memories of a waiter wetting his pants because he thinks you'll set fire to him while he stutters his way through taking our order well—I do enjoy that evil little smirk you get when you realise someone is terrified of you, but this…"

Regina groans as the hands squeeze her breasts, hips rising from the chair and thumping back down as Emma grinds into her. "You needing me; right here, right now," she purrs, "This started because you _want _me, because you can't hide how you react to my voice, to the way this dress clings to my body and you _need_ _me_ to fuck you…"

"Oh my gorgeous, wanton Queen; I wouldn't change this for the world."


	17. a Cheese Head

**Author Note: **I have three prompts here.

**1\. **Is for the ANON from the previous drabble who requested a date - I felt bad because I _can _write them, I just choose not to... most of the time.

**2\. **Is for Alice who requested: _Could a future chapter have Emma and Regina slow-dancing? Fluffy, if possible, please!_

**3.** Is for me, because I'm a freaking sap and thought it was about damn time. "First time," more specifically, you'll know what I mean when you get to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma thought this had to be her greatest idea yet. It had taken her a year to get that official third date, but they were finally having it—or rather, it was coming to a close. She was embarrassed by the fact it had taken so long to realise what she had, but the second it occurred to her that planning anything with Regina Mills in mind led nowhere, she took the theory and ran with it.

At exactly six pm on Friday evening, Emma appeared at the Mayor's office—much to said Mayor's surprise, coaxed her into the bug with a few well-placed compliments and a number of promises to fulfil future fantasies the brunette had yet to share—not that Emma thought it much of a compromise considering. Once Regina had settled in to the passenger seat, Emma drove them to the one restaurant in Storybrooke, Maine that most chose to avoid due to their overpriced food and haughty wait staff—Regina's kind of people, in other words.

Emma then spent at least ten minutes convincing her girlfriend that she _did not _in fact need to go home and change. Honestly, the woman dressed like a runway model while taking out the trash, for goodness sake, which she pointed out while at the same time being thankful she'd arrived _fifteen _minutes before their reservations.

Okay, so some planning was involved in consideration for the fact she was dating the most difficult woman in the entire universe, but that was totally beside the point.

An overly pretentious waiter, with an equally pretentious name—Bertram, or some nonsense; whatever it was, Emma wanted to slap him immediately, and possibly his mother for naming him that—led them to their private table.

There was a cute little vase with a rose in the centre, candles strategically placed to provide the very best lighting; it was romantic, magical even and though Emma would have preferred to ravish the brunette in such atmosphere, she settled for the adorable and somewhat lusty expression Regina tossed her as they took their seats.

Moving forward there was talking, joking—mostly joking. Some of it was just Emma being an idiot that, while not receiving a laugh, did garner one of those, _"I'm dating an imbecile,"_ or, "_I'm dating a Charming,_" looks—translation was entirely dependent on whichever one sounded more insulting at the time. Emma was, of course, accustomed to both and merely cringed at herself for her apparent foot in mouth disease before changing the topic.

When she wasn't being mentally insulted, Regina spent a significant amount of time driving her completely insane by throwing innuendos at her every chance she got—she hadn't complained, because that would be stupid. There was also a fairly lengthy session of footsy under the table—weird, considering it was _Regina Mills _of all people, but Emma was well aware of her many hidden qualities and being a cutesy ball of mush was, on the right occasion, one such.

Their meals arrived soon enough, all-French cuisine; none of which she could pronounce but enjoyed just as thoroughly as she would any other meal—she was a glutton, and had no shame in admitting it. Regina had kept her promise and not ordered her anything containing snails, which she was forever grateful for, and after dessert, they exited the restaurant where Emma had another brilliant idea brought on by the fact the wine Regina ordered was doing funny things to her head.

With a few comments pertaining to Emma being a ridiculous cheese head, Regina agreed to her suggestion of a moonlit walk. The way she latched on to her hand; eager, like a World of Warcraft player offered sex for the first time, Emma was inclined to accept her girlfriend's claim that calling her said cheese head was a compliment.

Their walk took them to the docks and for a time, brief as it might have been, Emma was left without a single sarcastic, smartass thought. They sat on one of the benches, huddled together to keep warm as they stared out to sea. It was quiet except for the gentle lapping of waves and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so at peace, a feeling she was certain the brunette shared if her snuggling was any indication.

Eventually the temperature started to drop to the point it became noticeable and they made their way back to her car. By that point, Emma was confident any alcohol in her system was harmless and drove them home. Regina clung to her as they walked up the path to the front door, distracting her with kisses as she fumbled the keys multiple times in her effort to let them into the mansion.

Which brought them to that moment, the moment Emma congratulated herself for successfully circumventing the fate of their relationship should she ever rely on future planning.

After stumbling their way through the door, taking each other's coats and hanging those up, their movements in perfect harmony, Regina led them to her study where she poured them each a drink. Emma sighed, content as the cider slid down her throat and settled in her stomach. Placing the glass down on the table, on top of a coaster—she wasn't suicidal—she moved to the stereo in the corner of the room and music soon filled the air.

"Dance with me," she said and Regina smiled, eyes bright and an even brighter smile.

"You know," the brunette purred as she sauntered closer, clasping Emma's outstretched hand. "We could be upstairs right now."

Pulling her in, Emma grinned and lowered her head as she slipped an arm around her waist, capturing dark lips in a gentle kiss before she replied, "I want to hold you for a while."

Affection replaced the lustful gaze and the smile returned, softer as Regina draped arms across her shoulders and pressed her head into the crook of Emma's neck. "I love you, Emma Swan," she murmured for the first time, bodies swaying.

"I love you too, Regina Mills."


	18. Tolerance

**Author Note: **I'm working on updates for Conviction, Life of the Damned and For Too Long buuuut I suck and it's taking longer than I want it to because I also started a mob/assassin fic plus one about Regina... and a cat problem. So yeah, this is my half-assed apology in the form of a mini-drabble based on something evil I once did to my girlfriend.

* * *

There was only so much a person could expect from Regina before she lost her temper and Snow White was nearing the limit at an alarming pace. She kept insisting Regina secretly loved her and despite the fact she was very clearly intoxicated, it didn't stop Regina from imagining how she would look as a human torch. In fact, the thought of all that alcohol in her system providing fuel for the fire made the itch to summon a fireball rather difficult to resist.

Eventually she got the point where rolling her eyes and mumbling to herself just wasn't enough and she ended up shouting, "I love nothing!" but the look Snow wore wasn't anywhere near what she was expecting and she suddenly had the urge to turn around.

Emma stood just beyond the arch to the foyer, a devastated expression on her face and Regina growled, low and feral as she scrambled from her position on the sofa. She grabbed Emma by the head, palms resting on her cheeks. "I love you," she said. "I do, I love you with all my heart and I _hate _your mother, dear god; I do."

Pale lips curled with a smile and Regina stared in confusion as Emma threw her head back and laughed. She opened her mouth to question it but all that escaped was an, "Mmph," as lips pressed to hers and Emma murmured, "Gross."

Regina pulled back with a frown and she studied Emma's expression, all traces of distress replaced with amusement. She gasped and slapped her chest. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Ow," Emma whined, lower lip jutting out as she pouted. "I was only playing."

"I thought I hurt you, you asshat," Regina growled, nails digging into the blonde's jaw and Emma smiled softly.

"I'm sorry, my Queen; let me make it up to you?"

Regina jumped on the opportunity without a second's hesitation. "Very well," she replied, tugging Emma forward and claiming her lips with another kiss before she pushed her away. "Get rid of your mother before I kill her."

Emma sighed happily as Regina stormed off and she moved into the den, coaxing Snow out of her chair and throwing her arm over a shoulder as she said, "Come on, the Queen has reached her limit."

"She loves me, Emma," Snow mumbled, quiet and oblivious as per usual.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mom."


	19. Resignation

**Author Note: **It was meant to be funny, but it spiralled out of control.

* * *

Regina sighed, burying her face in the soft curls of her wife's messy bed head. Saturday was the only day of the week in which the two were able to stay under the covers, cuddled together for however long she deemed appropriate. It could last hours and not once, would Emma complain or moan about having to get ready for work.

Therefore, when she heard the groan of protest and the body in her arms squirmed in an attempt to escape her, she immediately became suspicious and shot up from the bed. Emma rolled on to her back soon after, which caused Regina to shoot the rest of the way out of bed and as far away from the blonde as possible.

"You're sick," she babbled, voice increasing in pitch as she continued. "You can't be sick; you're not _allowed _to be sick!"

Regina Mills—former Evil Queen, mother of two children who both had the bad habit of catching all sorts of germs from everyone and their grandmother—absolutely _loathed _sick people.

Emma returned to her side, emerald-bloodshot eyes staring across the room to where Regina had flown in her dramatic fit of crazy. There was no reasoning with her wife when she was like this, so she simply watched the brunette who seemed on the verge of hyperventilating, seeing no point in trying to explain she hadn't _asked _to feel abhorrent and miserable, as she had felt for going on three hours by then.

After a solid five minutes, Regina had her breathing under control and hysteria gave way to concern almost instantly. Emma offered her a soft smile in response, telling her without words that it was fine if she wanted to run from the room and possibly book herself into the Bed and Breakfast until Emma was feeling better.

In other words, Regina felt awful for her reaction and rebelled against her desire to do just that as she moved closer to the bed. Unlike Henry, whom she loved dearly when he was healthy and not vomiting all over the place, Emma at least wasn't a snot-nosed barf machine when she was ill.

It was something Regina found comfort in. She also found comfort in the fact Henry was going on seventeen and got progressively less sick as he aged because the thought of cleaning up after someone who should be able to do it themselves was, and always will be, thoroughly disgusting.

"Do you need anything?"

Emma shook her head, but the wince the action caused had Regina darting into the bathroom before she could say anything and Emma sighed, her smile indulgent as she closed her eyes and waited. It wouldn't do to point out she could have used magic to retrieve the water and painkillers because Regina was trying, and that was all that mattered.

When Regina emerged, she hesitated in the doorway as her eyes settled on the bed before she slowly moved forward and placed the glass and pills on the side table. She hoped against hope that Emma _had _fallen back to sleep as it appeared because True Love or not, the thought of playing nursemaid to anyone made her stomach knot in discomfort.

As much as she wanted to take care of her wife and love her unconditionally, she had long ago accepted there was a perfectly rational exception to the rule. Her mind reasoned that being near sick people meant risking her own health and if there was one thing she loathed more than sick people, it was being one of them. Just because Emma enjoyed pampering and fawning all over her when she was under the weather, didn't mean she had to feel the same way.

And she didn't.

Not even remotely.

She sniffed as she backed away from the bed, eyes refusing her command to tear themselves away from the lump in the middle of her mattress as her fingers scratched absently at her chest, yearning to reach out and smother the blonde.

Part of her delighted in the thought, but that part was a reminder of who she used to be and she growled her Evil Queen back into submission as she stopped, back against the door… so so close to escape.

Another time and smothering Emma Swan with a pillow might appeal to her, such as when she left her clothes piled on the bathroom floor, or when she drank the last dregs in the pot of morning coffee—married all these years and the Sheriff was still more than capable of being an annoying pain in her ass.

But as Regina resigned herself to the sensation in her chest, the longing to wrap herself about the woman she loved and released a hopeless sigh as she climbed back into bed, Emma smiled to herself and fell into an honest, fitful sleep as an arm curled about her waist.


	20. Brief

**Author Note: **This is why I should never have written a smut drabble. This could have remained innocent, all cute and fluffy but nooo.

* * *

_"Where is my sexy Sheriff when I need her?"_

Emma stared down at the phone cradled in her lap, eyes narrowed in confusion. She knew a booty call when she received one, but it was rare for the Mayor to contact her in the middle of the day. Granted, it was the weekend and their son was no doubt at Jefferson's trying to woo Grace, as had been his habit for well over a month now.

With a shrug, she stood from the couch and informed her parents—cuddled up together while watching some nauseating romcom—that she was going for a walk. Lame excuses for her random absences had become a constant since that night Regina had annoyed Emma back into her bed, the offer of uninhibited access to the brunette's body having been all the incentive she needed to say, "Screw it," to her resistance.

A lot had happened since then, but Regina's sexual appetite hadn't waned in the least and if Emma were being honest, neither had hers. They met at least three times a week, sometimes during lunch on the weekdays, but mostly late at night where there was less chance someone would catch them in the act of going at it like rabbits.

She smiled as she descended the stairs of the loft, sliding her phone into her back pocket as she made her way towards the bug.

* * *

Sauntering up the path to 108 Mifflin, her phone vibrated and she pulled it out once she reached the door, eyebrow rising as she read the text: _You'll need the spare key._

Rocking back a step, she retrieved the gnome with the hollowed out centre and shook the key from within, replacing the ornament before taking a quick look around and letting herself into the mansion. The house was quiet as she wandered through the foyer, taking the stairs two at a time and pausing when she heard the tell-tale sign of running water, alerting her to the fact Regina was in the shower.

Grinning to herself, she made her way to the master bedroom where she tossed red leather onto the bed—knowing it would annoy the brunette—and crossed to the bathroom. Quietly she opened the door and leaned in the doorway, eyes roaming every inch of the body on display for her as Regina massaged apple-scented shampoo into her hair.

Her mouth dried as she followed suds down the side of a neck, over slick shoulders and down to an ample chest, dark nipples visible and hard, just begging for the attention of her mouth.

"A picture would last longer."

Emma inhaled sharply, blinking rapidly and forcing her arousal to recede enough for her to form a coherent sentence. "Maybe," she said as she stepped into the room and began removing her clothes, "but I imagine my life would be jeopardized should the day come where you find an image of you—in all your mouth-watering glory—on my phone."

Regina hummed and turned to rinse the suds from her front, amusement lacing her tone as she teased, "Who would have guessed; a Charming _can _be taught."

Sliding open the shower door, Emma entered and her hands immediately settled on hips as she tugged the brunette to her, pressing her mound into the firm cheeks of Regina's ass as she whispered into her ear, "Some lessons are worth learning… given the right motivation."

A soft moan escaped Regina's lips as a hand moved from her waist, caressing the length of her stomach and over a breast. She tilted her head back onto a shoulder, reaching up and tangling her fingers within blonde hair as Emma's mouth lowered to her pulse and began to suck.

Her core throbbed with need as fingers pinched and pulled at her nipples, teeth grazing against flesh, marking her as Emma fell into the role of skilled lover and played her body perfectly. The heat from the shower was no match for the heat conjured by talented hands and the equally talented mouth as Regina arched, bringing a hand to rest on the one on her stomach and encouraging Emma to move it further south.

Emma grinned against her neck, sliding her mouth to tease the sensitive spot beneath an ear with her tongue as she ran her fingers through the soft hair at the apex of Regina's thighs. She tugged the fine curls and a whimper fell from plump lips, nails digging into her wrist as she dipped her middle finger between folds and started to stroke the brunette's slick, hot pussy.

"Emma," Regina groaned, too fired up to stand their usual teasing. "Please."

Turning her around so that they faced each other, Emma nudged her back until she was against the wall and grabbed her thigh. "Queen's don't beg," she murmured, guiding the leg to wrap around her before slowly easing two fingers inside wet, welcoming heat.

Unable to respond, Regina's head thumped back against the shower tiles and she focused on the sensations Emma caused as she thrust into her. Her heart rate increased, the muscle pounding frantically against her chest as her stomach twitched and liquid fire raced through her veins straight to her sex. Queen or not, she would beg the blonde until her throat was raw if it meant achieving the release she'd been seeking since earlier that morning.

"Please," she repeated breathlessly, and moaned as Emma picked up the pace.

Emma trailed lips down the slope of her neck, licking and sucking a path down to Regina's chest. She swirled her tongue around a dark, hard nipple and sucked it into her mouth, biting down until Regina cried out and she switched, repeating the same on the other breast while she continued to work her fingers in and out.

A hand tangled within her hair and Regina wrenched her away from her chest, lunging forward and attacking her mouth with a frenzied hunger. Emma moaned as the demanding tongue forced its way into her mouth and twisted her fingers, finding the swollen bundle of nerves with the pad of her thumb and pressing down. Regina growled, leg buckling in pleasure as the one wrapped around the blonde tightened and she bucked her hips.

Her release built swiftly, a few more thrusts and Regina knew she'd go over the edge. Emma knew too because on the next thrust, fingers curled and she rubbed her clit roughly, thumb circling the hard nub with the perfect amount of pressure. Her body tensed and one long, satisfied moan vibrated within their kiss as the orgasm ripped through her.

Emma stood her ground as she slipped her arm behind the brunette and helped her ride out her release; fingers slowing, drawing it out until the very last aftershock when Regina slumped, mouths parting as she buried her head in the crook of the blonde's neck and her leg slipped back down to the floor of the shower.

That was another first.

Regina didn't _cuddle _after sex.

Then again, the only time they'd had shower sex was in the shower at the station and it was always Regina surprising _her _when David had conveniently been out on patrol. Who knew, maybe this was Regina's exception to the rule. It was nice, whatever it was.

"Miss Swan."

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes as she released the brunette and stepped back. "Way to ruin the mood," she deadpanned, turning and flinging open the shower door. She climbed out, waving off Regina's threat for taking the only towel as she exited the bathroom and went in search of another.


	21. PDA x10

Emma laughed, equal parts terror and amusement in the sound as she tore across the sand. Even though they weren't in Storybrooke, that didn't mean she was any less terrified of the former Evil Queen—also known as her newly wedded wife. She probably shouldn't have pushed Regina into the water, but alas, it had been too tempting to resist and now she was running for her life.

Her wife was _scary_.

"Coward," Regina called, also laughing as she chased the blonde. She couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much, not until Emma came into her life—with her hideous leather jacket, that junk heap she called a car and that god awful, yet equally glorious dorkish grin that could light up a room.

To think she was now married to the idiot. She couldn't be happier, and as Emma finally tripped over her own two feet—just as Regina predicted she would—she slowed to an almost jog. "You, my love," she purred as she closed in on the blonde, "Are a disaster."

That grin appeared and her chest squeezed tight. All the love in the world wouldn't be enough to compare to the feelings she held for the other mother of her son… the Sheriff, the Saviour; daughter to her once mortal enemy—her _Emma_—her _wife_. "And still I love you," she found herself adding as she dropped to her knees in the sand.

With a smirk, Emma pushed up onto her elbow and raised a hand, curling her fingers around Regina's neck and pulling her down into a kiss. She deepened it the second they connected, swiping her tongue over plump lips that parted instantly. Regina moaned against her mouth, pressing a hand to her chest and shoving her fully to the ground as she climbed on top of her.

Emma squirmed, goose bumps lining her flesh as the water from Regina's clothes seeped into her own. Hands cupped her breasts and she arched her back with a groan, feeling her nipples harden at the cool touch. She broke the kiss reluctantly, silencing the responding protest with a sharp nip to dark lips and a smile. "Maybe we should get back to the hotel room," she suggested, fidgeting with the bottom of the soaked linen shirt her wife wore. "It would be a shame for you to get sick on our honeymoon."

"No, my dear," Regina argued, hands slipping beneath her tank. "It would be a shame to waste _this_ wonderful opportunity to thoroughly ravish my wife right here on this beach."

Nails raked down her stomach and Emma sucked in a breath, sex clenching in response to the images Regina's words created in her mind. "Someone might see us," she croaked in protest, knowing it was a feeble attempt to dissuade the brunette.

It wasn't as though they hadn't had sex in public before—hell, they did it practically once a week back in Storybrooke, but they weren't _in _Storybrooke and while Regina might not be adverse to being caught, being caught by complete strangers who might call the cops on them was another matter entirely.

"Had I known you were such a chicken," Regina teased, hands bunching the material of Emma's shirt as they glided up her body. "I might have thought twice about proposing to you, Sheriff."

Face contorting with a scowl, Emma grabbed her by the hips and flipped them, thighs clamping down on the brunette's waist so she couldn't buck her off. She bowed her head, hair falling around them to hide their faces as she murmured, "I am _not _a chicken."

Regina smirked, lifting her head off the ground as she purred against soft lips, "Prove it."


	22. Batman?

"Once upon a time there was an Evil Queen—"

"No."

Emma pauses, scratching her head in confusion as she stares at the five-year old. "No," she repeats with a questioning lilt.

"Not evil," her daughter explains and comprehension dawns, Emma nodding in understanding.

"Alright, not evil" she says with a smile. Clearing her throat, she starts again, "Once upon a time there was a temperamental Queen—"

"What does tem-purr-a-men-tal mean?"

"Temperamental means someone who is prone to irrational changes in mood—you know, like when Mommy is laughing, and then she suddenly yells at Mama 'cause she's a meanie."

Emma notices Sarah's eyes widen comically with a not-too-quiet, "Uh oh," and snaps her head around at the amused chuckle from the doorway. She gasps—one part surprise, three parts blonde idiot as she climbs on to the bed from her position on the floor and attempts to use her own child as protection against her wife.

"Using my daughter as a human shield, Sheriff?" Regina muses, stepping further into the room. "That is low."

"Get back, witch." Emma grins, pulling a giggling Sarah into her lap. "She's not your daughter, she's Batman."

"Batman!" Sarah nods.

Regina smiles, bending down and cupping their daughter's cheek. "And what an adorable little Batman you are," she says, smirking at the pout on Emma's lips as she too climbs on to the bed.

Pressing a kiss to the opposite cheek while keeping her eyes locked with her wife, she waits for the smile sure to light Emma's expression before quickly redirecting her attention and snagging the blonde's lower lip between teeth.

Emma emits a small, unsuspecting squeak but releases Sarah as she brings a hand up to rest at the back of Regina's head, welcoming her kiss. In the same moment, Sarah crawls out from between them and by the time she realises her mistake, it's too late.

Suddenly there are hands at her side, dancing across her ribs with accurate familiarity and she releases a sharp bark of laughter as she topples to the side in trying to escape. Regina grins, victorious and just a little bit evil as she straddles the blonde and continues her attack.

"Meanie," Emma gasps through choked laughter, squirming beneath the brunette, the attempt half-hearted due to the smaller weight on her legs she knows to be her daughter.

Regina glances over her shoulder, smirk firmly in place as she turns back to Emma. "If I'm a meanie, so is your daughter," she says, eyebrow cocked.

"I'm no meanie, I'm Batman!"

Comes Sarah's response and Regina nods her agreement.

"Indeed," she purrs. Emma's breathe hitches, fingers flattening against her ribs as Regina leans forward until there is a mere inch between them. "So, dear; am I a meanie?"

Emma bites her lip, eyes falling to the dark, all-knowing smirk of plump red lips as she shakes her head. "No," she says, "You're Robin," and squeals as hands resume their attack on her sides.


	23. Whipped

**Author Note: **I will eventually write another long one, promise ;)

* * *

"There once was a man from Nantucket—"

A sharp slap echoed through the room, followed by a pained gasp. "You are not teaching our daughter limericks," Regina chided the blonde, sniffing as she turned her attention back to the magazine in her lap.

"Oh but you're happy to teach her that physically abusing your _wife _is fine and dandy," Emma retorted, rubbing her bicep as she pouted.

Sarah giggled at her expression, raising a hand and pinching the blonde's lower lip between thumb and forefinger. Emma couldn't resist as her lips pulled into a grin, which widened when Regina looked over and chuckled. "Even she knows you're being ridiculous," the brunette murmured, pressing against Emma's shoulder as she leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Emma sighed softly, knowing how easily placated she was but uncaring as she basked in the affection. She wasn't really upset and, honestly, Regina hadn't smacked her _that _hard. It was mostly boredom that made her resort to dramatizing her wife's response to the start of an extremely filthy limerick. She hadn't _intended _to finish it, but Regina didn't need know that and as a hand slipped into her own, boredom was something of the past, distracted as she was by the thumb running along her knuckles.

Mock threatening to bite the finger still clinging to her lip with a snap of teeth, Emma laughed softly as Sarah squealed and drew her hand back quickly. Her heart melted a little bit when Sarah turned her own pout on her and Emma kissed her forehead, smiling as she said, "Mama wouldn't really bite you, munchkin."

Another chuckle sounded from beside her and Emma turned her head, eyebrow raised questioningly at her wife. Regina smirked and looked to their daughter as she assured, "Mama reserves all her biting for Mommy."

Emma gasped. "I can't teach her limericks but you can say something like _that_ and get away with it."

Dark eyes fell upon the blonde and Regina bared her teeth in a wide, innocent smile. "I only get away with it because you _let _me," she drawled, laughing as Emma's face went blank. "Besides, she's two; she has no idea what I'm talking about."

Releasing Emma's hand, she reached up and bopped Sarah on the nose as she cooed, "Isn't that right, baby girl?" Sarah giggled and Regina shot Emma a look that plainly said, "See," and probably, "You're an idiot."

Emma huffed, rolling her eyes as she snagged the hand back and entwined their fingers. "Just for that, I'm introducing her to Ron White on her fifth birthday," she stated, pretending not to see the way Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously.


End file.
